The salivary glands secrete proteins which are important in oral biology and hygiene. The functions of salivary secretions reach far beyond their established roles in lubrication and digestion of food materials. Salivary proteins play an important role in the regulation of the oral immune system. It has been assumed that, at least in the human, these proteins originate entirely from the acinar (secretory) endpieces of the glands. However, recent evidence indicates that the ductal system of human salivary glands may secrete macromolecules. The proposed pilot project seeks to develop a culture of human submandibular gland tissue which will facilitate the study of protein secretions by duct cells. Recent advancements in the field of oral biology have indicated a need to establish not only the structure and function, but also the source of salivary protein secretion.